Through My Words I Live
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: Rated for future schemes. LOL. Yuffentine. (aint it kawii?) a somewhat dark story so you've been warned
1. Tears of the team

Dark things lurk in the nigt. They hide behind things and shrowd themselves in darkness, disguising them with shadows. Evil is not seen nor heard and nobody knew that better then a monster.   
  
  
He sat on the crumbled pavement of the destroyed Midgar, looking at his prey. The shadow that he was stalking slowly lept with catlike precision in the shadows. One small lithe shadow agains a black backdrop.   
  
Soundlessly the two shadows crept threw the destruction. One all knowing and the other wise. See, these are two very different things. Knowing something doesn't mean that you are wise. It only means that you know it. No, the beast in the shadows was far from wise. That was why he was a monster.   
  
A flash of light was seen out of the corner of his eye. Soon the two shadows raced down the streets of midgar with muted footfall.   
  
Immediantly they reached an abandoned and run down church. The beast sighed with disapointment. The other shadow cursed softly as it threw a shuriken into the backwall of the curch.   
  
"Why are you following me? Don't you think I can do this?" The shadow asked.   
  
"You are still young." He said knowingly.   
  
"And you are still pigheaded and reckless." Said the small shadow.   
  
"Oh really? How so?" He said.   
  
"You live in a past that was not ment to be re-lived. And it is because of that, that you don't wish to live." She said as she fulled her face mask away.   
  
Vincent looked at Yuffie with his bloodred eyes. "Perhaps." He said with a soft accent.   
  
As she took out the bun that held her hair back she walked towards the center of the church. "Hey, Vincent? Do you think that this is that church Aries kept talking about?" She said looking at the broken floor that florished with flowers.   
  
The monster looked at the flowers with dismay. "Perhaps"   
  
The young ninja rolled her eyes. "Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie you need to lighten up! Take time to smell the flowers." She said pulling up a soft red petteled flower and smiled.   
  
Vincent shook his head at the girls antics. The girl cocked a brow and started plucking pettels of one by one. "Vince is annoying, Vince is not annoying, Vince is annoying" She did this and finaly tossing the flowers stem she sighed. "It was right, Vince you're annoying....Very much so."  
  
With this said she turned foot and climbed up to the roof.   
  
Vincent sat at the church for a while and then slowly decended the stairway. Climbing carefully the worn beams to the whole in the roof he thought of what Yuffie had said about him living in the past.   
  
Walking threw the rubble he made his way to the Final Heaven. Apon climbing the steps he heard the words "Runty lil' brat. Dat's what you is" Vincent flinched for he knew what was to happen. A loud thud was heard and then the breaking of glass. Vincent raced inside the building in time to see Yuffie glaring at a dazed Berret. "Old man, I've had soooo many people say things like that to me, now if you don't mind I'm going to my room so I can pack up. I'm leaving. I don't need that shit!" She said as she turned and gracefully walked up the stairs.   
  
Vincent knew about his partners threats, and this wasn't one. This was a promise.   
  
The tall man walked over to the large man. 'Barret, what did you do?" He asked.  
  
"She wanted time off to see her dad. I said 'not without an escourt' and she got mad at me." He said rubbing his neck. Vincent sighed in fustration. Berret always worried about the young warrior. She at times was like a daughter to him and of course he wanted to keep her safe.   
  
Vincent climbed the stairs. Knocking softly on the door Yuffie yelled. "Leave me alone."   
  
"No."   
  
"Vincent? Come in, the doors not locked." She said as she threw clothes into a small set of saddle bags. "I'm really leaving." She said.  
  
He stepped inside and gently closed the door. "I know that."  
  
"What do you want?" She asked.   
  
"Your my partner. If you leave, I leave." He said   
  
She stopped packing and looked at him "...you don't have to do that." She said and turned away.  
  
"Your right. I WANT to. Yuffie your not just a partner, your my friend. Your everyones friend. If you want to leave I'll follow, if you'll let me." He said softly.   
  
"Vince, why do they always say stuff like that?" She stated as she grasped a long heavy white sweater to her chest.   
  
"I don't know. Why did you call my Vamppy?" He said pointing his claw out in a clueless fashion.   
  
"True. I had to deal with this when I was 16! I'm 19 now! And what am I doing? Being babied by the same people I have to work with! It isn't worth it. ... So where are we going...I'm not a great leader." She said shaking her head.   
  
Vincent walked over and knelt down in front of her. "How about Wutei? Your dad would be happy to see you." He said.  
  
Yuffie snorted angrily. "No, he wouldn't. Godo can't stand me." She said packing her bag.   
  
Vincent, notably startled stood and grabbed her arm with is human hand. "What are you talking about?"   
  
Yuffie looked into his red eyes and saw genuine concern hidden behind a cold and uncaring demenor.   
  
Sighing she held up a golden orb of materia. "Remember when I went to visit for christmas season last year?"   
  
Vincent knodded  
  
"Well, Godo got drunk one night and I was awakened by him throwing me out of the Podoga. I spent all but about 5 hours of that vacation in a cold cave near Neibliehiem." She said   
  
"He was drunk. I know it's not a reason but it is an explantation." He said   
  
"I didn't leave town till the next day when he brought me papers of disenheritment, he was sober." She said softly.  
  
He stood in silence swallowing the imformation. "Well, lets go to anyway." He said.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"   
  
He smirked. "I grew up there." He said   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Yeah, till I was about your age." He said getting up and walking out of the room.   
  
Yuffie sighed and packed her bags in silence.   
  
Vincent walked down the stairs. Cid, Cloud and Berret were having a loud arguement in the living room. Vincent decided to listion in on what it was about.   
  
"Look Berret, I though I was a jerk but... man don't you think you were hard on her?" Cid asked.  
  
Cloud interviened and stepped infront of Berret. "Look, Yuffie is a verry important member. She can get in places we can't. So look, apologize, even if you don't mean it."   
  
Berret's eyes buldged. Grabbing Cloud by the throat he held him to a wall and pointed his gun arm at the mans forehead. "Look, Spike, I am really sorry for what happened. Now, I'm only going to say this once when I apoligize, which I plan to do when she comes down mind you, it isn't because we need her. It's because I was a jerk and i'm sorry. If I ever hear of you saying anything like that again I will personaly deflate that big head of yours!"   
  
A woman's call from the front doorway caught their attention "You won't have to!" Tifa said running forward. She stepped up to where Cloud stood rubbing his throat. Swiflty she slapped him across the cheak. Tifa looked up and immediantly covered her mouth with her hand. "Yuffie!" She gasped.   
  
Vincent turned to see Yuffie standing right behind him, her shoulder bag in place and a pale stoic expression on her face.   
  
"Vincent, we were leaving right?" She asked and walked slowly down the stairway towards the front door.   
  
"Yuffie, I'm sorry." Barret said with sincerity. Yuffie gave him a weak smile and turned to Tifa. Throwing her arm around the tall burnette she whispered "Thanks for standing up for me. Can you tell Cid and Barret that for me?" Tifa nodded and Yuffie ran out to the stable were she grabbed her black chocobo "Vincent." It was called that because if the gold over cast on it's lamed leg. Sighing she hopped on and waited for Vincent.   
  
  
Looking up at the midnight sky she sighed. Memorys of the same sky from years ago flooded her mind. Seeing the stars from her secret hideout. She smiled weakly.   
  
  
~~~  
  
"Vincent...tell her that I didn't mean it." Cloud said with concern.   
  
"She's my friend. I'll be damned if I let her stay here with the likes of you." VIncent said as he grabbed his bag and started out the door in one fluent motion he stoped, turned and fired at the air the stepped outside the door. As he took in the cold air he heard the expected "thump' of clouds passed out form hitting the hard wood floors.... a bullet 2 centimeters from your right temple will do that to you.   
  
"So... You feel better Vince?" She said trying hard to supress a smile.   
  
"Much." He said as he climbed his chocobo, who had no name for Vincent thought it was cruel to give a wild animal a name.   
  
As the two rode out of the new midgar escape highway Yuffie looked over at Vincent. "I pity BB"  
  
"B.B.?" Vincent ask confused.   
  
"Big Bird. I thought it was better then Idiot chocobo when it bit my finger." She said. "I feel sorry for her I can't imagine carring your metal clad butt to kingdom Come." She said sarcasticly spreading another weak grin across her face.   
  
"Oh really? Remember, Vincent isn't hauling any feather weight either." He said dead pan.  
  
"Vinny.... two words for ya vamp man.... bite me!" She said and heeled her chocobo as they raced across a sandy plain.   
  
Vincent shook his head at the retreating figure before speeding up.   
  
'She must be really upset.' he thought as he rode beside her. Slowly tears formed and rolled down her eyes and Vincent pretended not to notice.  
  
The sun rose and they stopped one of the rare and beautiful lakes in the mountains. Yuffie jumped off here chocobo and tied him to a tree. the beautiful area was serene. She looked off into the beatiful sun light that reflected off the sparkleing lake and shiloetted the mountains.   
  
Vincent, who was busy un saddleing the chocobo, was now standing,his eyes fixed on the scene before him with an inner awe. Quietly he opened a saddle bag and pulled out his sketch kit. Sitting down under the cover of the weaping willow.  
  
He sketched the beauty of the rising sun and the mountians in the distance. Then the more difficult subject...Yuffie. She had shifted and the wind had blown her hair back and she looked out at the scene with a sad seren expression on her face. It was the face of inner turmoil and the thought of some one coming to terms with themselves.   
  
Gently his human hand swept over the paper with small strokes and slowly the form of Yuffies sharp features made themselves visable. Promptly her eyes and hair were added. Then. Yuffie turned again and her back shifted slightly.   
  
Vincent hurridly stashed the sketchbook away. Nobody knew about his art and that was how he wanted it to stay. Ever since he was the rookie in the TURKS he had always done sketches. It was the only practicle way to keep the inner pain away. Whille the others went bar wild he stayed on the beach with the sketch book, of course then it had been disguised as a gun case. What real man whants his co workers finding out about his secrets.   
  
The man packed the book away in his saddle bag and started un rolling the tents. "Yuffie, We should rest here. If we travel at night it's less likely that we'll cause a stir." He said. Them after waiting for a few minuets he turned to see that she was still staring out at the water. This was not a good thing. She rarely concentrated on one thing to long unless it was vital. He walked behind her loudly so not to catch her off gaurd. As he stepped closer he out streached his arm to her shouler. "Yuffie?"  
  
She closed her eyes and to tears escaped and ran down her cheek. Turning sharply, she crashed into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
"Thank you, Vincent. For just being here with me. It means alot." She said hiding her face from him.   
  
With a sudden feeling of discomfort Vincent dragged a breath in with a hiss. "Of course I'm here. You are my partner and my friend... unlike some of those bloody hypicrits." He said patting the top of her head gently.   
  
Yuffie smiled and backed off. "Sorry Vince, didn't mean to go mush on you like that." She said wiping her eyes. Vincent knodded "Are you going to help me set up camp?"   
  
Thinking quickly Yuffie knodds and begins to start the fire a safe distance from the tent.   
  
"Vincent?" She asks as she runns her hands threw the flames quickly.   
  
Vincent winces at her actions but does not put his concern to action and only whispers "Yes?' softly.   
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked as she let the flames lick her fingers. The smell of burning hair filled the area.   
  
"Yes." He said starting to get concerned.   
  
"I'm different then what everyone thinks." She said softly as her and went deeper to the fire.   
  
"I know that" He said nervosly.  
  
"That's a given. I ment that.., there are some things that even you don't know." She said   
  
"Like what?" He said stepping forward.  
  
"Well... I write." Yuffie said her hand dropping an inch into the hot flames.   
  
"You...write?" He asked.   
  
"Yes. You know, pen and paper. I sit, for hours at a time and write. Sometimes to take things of my mind, others to give me something to do. Mostly thou.... It's just to write. To think." She said her eyes focused on the fire.   
  
"I know what you mean" He said.   
  
"Do you write?" She asked.   
  
"No. But I understand how you feel. ...Long ago. when I was still human... I used to paint." Snorting softly he continued. "I know TURK and paint don't belong in the same sentance but... I had to do something." He said softly as if it were him confessing.   
  
"I'm sure they were beautiful. You put your heart and soul in everything you do. Even talking ... you don't say anything that doesn't come from the heart. It consumes you, It would reflect in your art." She said blankly   
  
"Perhaps. I never noticed. Uh... can you do me a favor?" He asked.   
  
"Shoot." She said still looking at the fire.   
  
"GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THE FIRE!" Vincent yelled to make his point,  
  
She smirked and pulled her hand away. 'It doesn't matter really. But if it makes you feel better..," she said as she pulled her now red hand out of the fire.   
  
Vincent uncharecteristicly rolled his red eyes. "Yuffie..."  
  
"Oh alright... so what are we going to do all day?" She asked sarcasticly.  
  
"I, for one am going to watch the lake" 'ok only a small lie' "maybe you can do some writing?"   
  
Yuffie cocked a brow. "Why not read something? I've got my scrolls." She said pointing to the large bag on the chocobo.   
  
"Fine." he said.   
  
"Hold on." She said and walked over to the bag. Soon he was handing him a scroll labeled :The works of materia. "Don't worry. That just so they didn't get into it." She said smiling.   
  
He grabbed the claw and walked over to his saddle bag and grabbed the kit without her seeing it then walked to the weaping willow. As he opened the sketch book he saw the picture again and sighed, Yuffie's expression was so strong in the portrait that it made the midnight gunsman worry. Maybe the ninja was right. Maybe the man did put his soul into it. Finishing the sketch by memory was easy and he looked at the finished portrait with a curious eye. Soon the scroll to his left caught his eye.   
  
Untieing the ribbion and opening it wide he looked at the fine scripture on the parchment. He looked at the words.  
  
"X day X mounth X year.'  
Today is the 4th anniversary of two things... the day I joined AVELANCH and the day my mother died. Nobody knows about the latter. It still hurts. You know, not being there. It would of killed me to be there. To see my mother, the woman who raised me, stood up for and to me be swallowed by an emmense pain.   
  
They said it was cancer. I never cried. She wouldn't of wanted that anyway. No, my mother had wanted me to live my life for both of us. If I wanted to do something crazy... it would have to be something completely insane. If I wanted to heal someone. I would have to bring them back from the dead. Mainly thou, I've been doing understanding. If I want to understand something...   
  
I know it... It is so hard to put into words what I feel. Ack! I think I'm turning into Vincent, which isn't always a bad thing. Like him, my thoughts have become so scrambled and complex that putting them into words is impossible and useless so I spend more and more time being quiet.   
  
I wrote a poem today in my head. I have to write it down befor it drives me bananas!  
  
Destiney is a strange thing  
It can lead people together  
Then tear them apart.  
Give you a soul  
So it can break your heart  
I suffer pain  
I suffer fear  
But not in vain  
For I suffer most  
For those I keep near.   
But in my heart I wish that   
Destiny. Would send someone out  
Who would keep me here   
safe and near.   
  
  
I know I know that really stunk but as I said that was rolling around in my head threw the whole day.   
  
~Y.K~"   
  
  
Vincent contemplated the small window he had recieved.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok how was that for a small teaser. I think this will be a prolog. After this it gets dark. So...uh.... don't be suprised if disney won't make the movie ....Hhehehe  
  
Mail me or review. Pweeety pweese?  
  
~Pegasia Silverfeather~ 


	2. Traiter?

Threw My Words I Live  
By Pegasia Silverfeather  
  
Yuffie bit her lip as the entered the village. Vincent wordlessly asked her if she was ok by grabbing her hand. Shaking her head she marched on.   
  
As she walked into the ancient city streets, people pulled their children in off the street and turned their back to her. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the local inn.   
  
"Sir I need a room." She said in soft Wutainesse.   
  
The old man jumped up from his chair and ran to the sevice desk. "I don't harber traiters." He yelled and slamed a wooden guard down in her face.   
  
Yuffie's mouth fell in exasperation. Her face was over riden with grief.   
  
"I don't understand, Vincent. Traiter? I saved their planet!" She said balling her fists.   
  
"It's ok. We'll came out and leave in the morning. No need staying where we're not wanted." he said and together they walked out of the town.   
  
As they set up camp Yuffie went to sit on a ledge and think. The sun was setting and it was hilighting all of the beautiful suroundings.   
  
On the outside, Yuffie looked stoic and uncaring but on the inside she was drowning in a see of emotion trying desperatly to break to the surface. Vincent saw this and knew all to well how it felt. Worried, he stepped over to her. "It's ok if you're upset."   
  
Yuffie turned to him and sighed. "Not upset as much as confused. Why did they call me a traiter?" She asked, confusion and pain coating her words.   
  
"I don't know. It doesn't matter. Come on lets forget about this and start over. " He said holding his hand out.   
  
"Sounds good. I'm tired. See you tommaro." She said as she slipped into her tent.   
  
Vincent looked up at the rising moon and a fire glew in his eyes. Getting up, he made his way to town.   
  
Marching threw the deserted streets, he made way to the pagoda. Stomping on the steps and banging loudly on the door he stood and waited. Shortly after a small woman opened the door and peered at him.   
  
"We don't talk to traiters." She said and tryed to slam the door in his face.   
  
Vincent pulled out the death penalty and pointed it between the woman's eyes. "I want to speek to Godo. NOW!" He said.  
  
The woman glanced into his face and after seeing that this man undoubtably had no qualms about pulling the trigger she lead him up the stairway to the top and knocked gently on the door. A large man opened it and glared at the gunman.   
  
"What do YOU want?" he asked.  
  
"To know why you won't talk to your daughter." Vincent said his accent brushing gently on the words.  
  
"Hmph! I have no daughter." He said puttin his hands on his hips.   
  
"Look," Vincent said aiming at the man. "Tell me. I'm not in a very good mood right now."   
  
Godo looked up at him. "She's no good. I can't even marry her off! Nobody wants a wife like that. Theiving retch!"   
  
"Funny, I seem to recall someone demanding her to steal." He said cocking the gun.   
  
Godo glared at the dark figure. "She's no good. If you care so much take her. I don't ever want that tramp in my village again!"   
  
Vincents eyes widened and he grabbed the fat man by the collar. "What did you just say?"   
  
"You heard me. She's tainted, deflowered. No man would want that filthy woman." Godo said venomlessly.   
  
"I have a good mind to put a bullet in your skull." Vincent said holstering his gun.   
  
"But you're a coward." Goda exclaimed.   
  
"No, I wouldn't help Yuffie in any way." He said turning to walk away.  
  
"Are you having fun with that plaything?" Godo yelled. In one split second Vincents fist collided with Godo's jaw sending him flying across the room.   
  
"Say anything like that again and I will kill you." Vincent yelled and left the room. Running down the steps and out of the pagoda he made way back to the camp and glared at the fire.   
  
A shadow moved behind him. "Where were you?" Yuffie asked.   
  
"Getting answers." Vincent said with strain.  
  
"From Godo?" She asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"What did he say?" She asked. Vincent wasn't speaking. "Vincent, I need to know. What did he say?"   
  
"He called you a tramp and a theiving wretch." Vincent said as he balled his fist.   
  
"He would think that." She said as she put her hand to her face. "I knew he wouldn't understand." She sobbed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.  
  
"It's a long story." She said saddly.   
  
"I just knocked the man across the room, I think I deserve and explanation." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Yuffie glanced up at him and sighed. "It happened shortly after Meteor. During the time that we all went our seperate ways...  
~~~~~~  
  
Sorry guys. I'm breaking it off here because the next part is gonna be confusing. If you've ever seen interview with a vampire then you'll catch on. It will start with the past and flash to the present a lot. Not as dark as I had originaly planed but we are just starting. 


	3. The truth...

Through My Words I Live  
Pegasia Silverfeather.   
  
...I came home to town and everything was slowly getting better. Many were happy with the change, that is if you were poor. One man in particular was not happy with me...  
  
She sat at the low table going over the plans for rebuilding the village. Several of them included removing the newer shops and rebuilding them in a section of town in a large building kind of like a mall.   
  
"We should build the complex first, then tear down the shops, that's a given." She said and signed a paper and stamped it then rolled it up.   
  
The large paper door slid open and she looked up. "Hello Mr. Chan." Yuffie said as she stood up.   
  
"What is this about closing down my materia shop?" He demanded.   
  
"Sir, calm down. I'm not closing you down. Come, sit down and I will explain over a cup of tea." She said trying very much to play 'Lady' Kisaragi. "I'm moving your store. Look," She pulled out a map. "Your store is currently here. Notice that that is right next to the river. It that river were to flood over, your shop could be destroyed. Since there was previously no other room to build the shops the stores are all along the river, a very risky idea! So what I am doing is building a large complex, a bazaar, You and the rest of the shop owners will be there. This will raise your profits and help me construct a place where everyone will go for what they need." She said smiling. The man was always a hard one to bargain with and she knew that he was going to say something.   
  
"Where are you going to build this place?" He asked. She pointed to a patch of land on the map.  
  
"All of this land used to be a factory for shin~ra. A friend of mine donated it." She said with a smile.   
  
The man looked at the map and stood. "I see. Good idea Lady Kisaragi." He said and shook her hand and left. She let out a sigh of relief.   
  
Hours passed and she decided to call it a night. Lying down on her small bed she sighed and turned of the light.  
  
"I wish one of the old gang were here. I am sooooo bored!" She whined and started to close her eyes. A squeak of the floorboard caught her attention and she stood up. "Who is it?" she asked. Her only reply was the whoosh of a blowpipe and the stinging pain of a dart in her neck.   
  
  
... "When I woke up I was in the field. It....It was horrible. There was blood on my clothes and I was beaten everywhere. As I stumbled into town people screamed and ran to my side. I was brought to Godo, who rushed me into a hospital. They found out that I had been raped and Godo looked at me like I was a snake. I never thought that he would think it was my fault. I told him what I could. It was just so hard. Slowly the bruises disappeared and the broken bones healed, just as I did.   
  
It was easier to recover from that when I hadn't been awake when it happened. One day Godo appeared and said that maybe it would be best if I retired. I agreed because being a leader wasn't exactly my cup of tea. I should have never left. A week later you showed up and asked me to join you and we know where that lead."   
  
  
Vincent squeezed his fist. How could something like that just happen and the criminal get away with it?   
  
He looked at Yuffie's weary face. "I'm tired Vince, let's call it a night." She said and crawled in her tent.   
  
"Good-night Yuffie."   
  
"Good night indeed!" She yelled back. Soon the sound of her soft snoring filled the night. Vincent sighed and crawled into his own tent.   
  
As he looked and the dark green material above him he sighed. He remembered when he had come to Wutai that day. She had been to light and happy. He had even smiled at one of her corny jokes and invited her for dinner to discuss the new Avalanche. In reality he had missed her free and wild spirit.   
  
Something tightened in his chest as he thought of what had happened to her before he had come. A flash of a memory struck his mind.   
  
He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Tomorrow they were leaving.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
Sorry people.   
Hey Sorceress Fujin,  
Sorry this took so long. The first draft of this story was cruddy so I scrapped it and re-wrote and as I was about to finish I caught this horrible cold. Oi. Well here it is fresh of the cyber press. :) 


End file.
